Game Mechanics
Game Menu ;Rank :This is your player rank. It only affects your Stamina and Friend Count. It does not directly affect your team's performance in battle. ;EXP :Your player experience points. You'll get EXP from beating quests, and enough EXP will level up your Rank. You can see how much EXP you need to level up by touching the upper part of the menu screen. ;Stamina :It takes different amounts of stamina to enter different quests. Every 10 minutes, you will recover 1 point of stamina. Your stamina will refill every time you level up in Rank. You can also refill stamina by spending 1 Fable Stone. ;Fable Stones :The currency from IAP (In-App Purchases, aka real-life money). You will get one every time you clear a quest book for the first time. For more info, see Fable Stones. ;Gold :You get gold from clearing quests or selling unneeded heroes. Gold is used in the Daily Shop and to improve heroes (enchanting attributes, skill merges, and evolution). ;Quests :Select a quest to challenge. You can get heroes, gold, keys, and experience. :Quests are split into three pages: Normal, Special, and Key Quests. Special quests are all event-based, though some events occur every week. Key quests cost keys instead of stamina, which are obtained from Hard Normal quests. ;Heroes :Organize and power up your monsters. *My Team： Create up to 5 teams with 4 heroes in each team. *Power-up Fusion： Used for leveling up heroes and evolution. *Sell heroes ;Shop :For Daily Shop and all things related to Fable Stones (and therefore, money). *Buy Fable Stones *Daily Shop *Restore Stamina *Increase Hero Slot: Increase your number of hero slots by 5. ;Oracle :Get heroes from the Oracle. For more info, please see Oracle. *Normal Draw： Use Friend Tokens to roll for 1*-3* heroes in the Normal Draw. (100 tokens each) *Rare Draw： Use Fable Stones to roll for 3*-5* heroes in the Rare Draw. (5 stones each) ;Friends *Friend List： You can view your friends and/or remove friends from your friend list. *Friend Requests： View any friend requests *Find/Add Friends： Look up friends by ID, and also see your own ID. *Friend Referral: Get bonuses for referring friends. Each player can only be referred by one person. *Facebook Rewards ;Others *Music: Turn music on or off *Sound: Turn sound on or off *Lang: Switch languages *Facebook: Link to Facebook. Enables 2 or more devices to use the same ID *Album: View all the heroes you've collected/encountered *Support: Opens an email to Blue Tea Games support, including your ID and the version of the game you are using. *News: Will describe any events that are going on in the game. *Web: Links to Fable Age Facebook page Team-Building Screen Players can create and store up to 5 teams. Swiping left and right on the team-building screen will switch between teams. The team last viewed when exiting the team-building screen will be the team used in quests. Every team is made up of 4 heroes. The leftmost one is the Leader, while the other 3 are Subs. The only difference between the Leader and the Sub heroes is that the Leader is the only hero your friends will be able to team up with. Every hero has a Passive Skill and an Active Skill. Passive Skills are in effect regardless of whether the hero is placed as a Leader or a Sub. Passive Skills with the same name cannot be duplicated. If you have two passive skills of differing levels (for examples, a Critical Combat II and a Critical Combat III), only the greater level will be counted. For example, if you have both a Green Marksman and Blue Ranger, the crit percentage will only be increased by 12%, the greater of the two same-named skills. Active Skills are charged by turn during quests. The number of turns it takes to charge an Active Skill is indicated by the Cooldown stat on a hero's stat page. Cooldown can be decreased by increasing the level of the Active Skill with a Skill Merge. Combining heroes from the same lore gives each character in the lore an HP bonus. For two characters in the same lore, the bonus is 10%; for three characters, the bonus is 25%. The Team Specs are below the portraits, showing Total HP, Max Link, Link Recovery, Elemental Resist and Attack stats, Crit %, Crit Damage, and Block %. Total HP: When HP drops to 0, you will lose the battle. This value is the HP sum of all the monsters on your team, but the final value in battle also adds the HP of your friend's leader. Attack of various elements: The base value of attack damage done by clearing 3 orbs of that color. Pressing the Reset button on the top right corner will clear all four slots. Quest Selection Screen First, determine the type of quest you want to enter (Normal, Key, Special). Next, select the quest book, and then the quest. For Normal Quests, you can only unlock the latter quests of a quest book after you've completed the previous level. Each quest is labeled with the amount of Stamina it costs and the number of battles it contains. After selecting a quest, you will be prompted to choose a helper. This helper is the leader hero of another player, and will be the 5th member of your team in battle. Selecting a helper provides both you and the helper with Friend Tokens. If the helper you choose is on your Friend List, both you and the helper earn 20 Friend Tokens; if they are not, you each earn 10 Friend Tokens. You can send a friend request to that helper after beating the dungeon, so that you can use them as a friend later. The helpers you can choose from each time are all of your friends (though friends will disappear from the list for a while after helping you) and 3 random explorers. Friend tokens reset every few hours. Within those hours, although you can choose a friend to help you multiple times, you and they will not earn additional Friend Tokens. Every 100 Friend Tokens will let you draw a Normal Draw. You can also touch and hold a helper hero to check its info such as element, skills, etc. to make sure that it will help your team in the upcoming quest. Battle Screen The top left corner displays the items collected in the current dungeon. Defeating enemies will give you chests, and enemies may also drop gold depending on the dungeon. Each round of battle will drop only one item (gold, chest, or hero) at most. The enemy is in the middle of the screen. The enemy's elemental attribute can be determined by the color of their HP bar. The number to the left of the enemy's HP bar refers to how many rounds it has before attacking. Any enemy with a flashing exclamation point can has an attack greater than your party's HP, meaning they can kill you in one hit. If you wish to target a specific enemy, you can tap on the enemy to focus your attacks. Below that is the row of heroes on your team. You can see their elemental affinities by the colored border and corner icon on their portrait. The gold bar below each portrait is a visual indicator of how close a hero's Active Skill is to being charged. If the gold bar below a hero is full and flashing, it indicates that their Active Skill is ready to be used. Tap on its portrait and confirm to use the skill. Further below are your HP bar and the orb board. Battle Rules Your party is listed in the order you've selected with your leader and then 2 (initially) and up to 3 more heroes. Your chosen helper will be the 5th slot. If you have progressed sufficient turns to activate your Active ability, you have the opportunity to use it before linking gems. Use these abilities wisely as there may be unusual ways to use them. E.g., turning one gem into another type could be used to not burn up links, not only to turn them to a color that would result in double damage. Some interesting combinations might be Big Bad Wolf (deliberately sacrificing up to 75% of your health to result in 8x damage inflicted on one enemy) followed by Goldilocks (deals damage based on life lost). You must select at least two gems for a turn. They can be the same color/type or a different. More gems chained result in bigger bonuses to damage. Every gem that matches the element type of your heroes (i.e., green/nature gems power up nature heroes) and the formula is (estimated): Base damage inflicted = of hero) x (number of gems) x (1 + bonus multiplier due to total number of gems in combination) The base damage is adjusted by the resistance or affinity as well as blocking or armor of the enemy. For instance, water does double damage to fire but only half damage to nature. Some enemies have blocking / absorbing (reduce the damage to 0) or reduce the damage done to 1. Purple enemies take 100% damage (i.e., no weakness, resistance or affinity) to all elements. In generally, it is helpful to load up on the element that would cause double damage on a level. For instance if you know you are facing all fire/red enemies, you should pick more water-based heroes. If you chain together 4 or more gems in a box or circle or such that the end and the beginning are the same, all damage is applied to every enemy on screen (adjusted by resistance or affinity). In general, it costs 5 links to change to a different kind of gem (unless you have special heroes). At the end of your turn, whether you can do damage or not, all of your heroes progress by one turn towards usage of their active skill. In addition, if you are able to recover links (due to number of gems used and/or due to heroes), you may automatically recover some links. All enemies then decrement by one move and when the counter reaches 0, they will attack you. Some will do damage, others may have other effects (e.g., purple enemies with keys will outright kill your party, some randomly turn your gems into purple useless gems).